History
The Alliance/Coalition War "It was the 23rd Century... mankind's darkest hour. The war had been raging for almost a hundred years. We had been fighting for so long, no one could remember the reason why it all started in the first place. All we knew is that there were two sides - the Coalition and the Alliance. For decades millions died for the same piece of rock again and again. Finally, one side managed to gain the upper hand: the Coalition. In desperation, the Alliance launched five sleeper ships. The hope was for them to begin again far from the war and strife that had befallen her, to start free fro theprejudices that had devided her for so long. Each sleeper ship was christened after her patron nation: the Bretonia, the Rhineland, the Hispania, the Kusari, the Liberty. Against all odds, the colony ships broke through the Coalition blockade and headed for the Sirius System. That was 800 years ago, when we came here to rebuild our lives. We've come a long way since then, we have grown, we have prospered, we have flourished. But we will never forget..." The Alliance-Coalition War History of the Colonies Comprehensive Timeline * 0AS ** The Liberty makes planetfall on Manhattan. ** Ageira Technologies is founded shortly after planetfall on Manhattan. * UNK - A charter settelment agreement between the Houses establishes the Border Worlds as a politically and militarily neutral area. * 181AS - Universal Shipping signs an agreement with Ageira Technologies and Deep Space Engineering. * 215AS - Trade lanes first go into mass production * 230AS - Norfolk Shipyard opens in the New York System. * 500AS (or 521AS) - The Dallas Incident (aka Texas Incident) happens * 521AS - The Rheinland-Kusari Trade Embargo begins * 543AS - The Great California Drought begins * 600AS ** The mining, smelting, and shipyard industry collapses on Planet Denver (Colorado System), leading to massive layoffs and the creation of the Xenos. ** The LPI Sugarland opens in the Texas System, alleviating the overcrowding on the LPI Huntsville. * 650AS - Boron deposits are discovered on Planet Pittsburgh (New York System) * 660AS - Deep Space Engineering begins mining operations on Planet Pittsburgh (New York System) * 700AS - Willard Research Station opens in the California System * ~740AS - Terraforming on California Minor (California System) begins. * 745AS - The Liberty Battleship Missouri is commissioned. * 777AS - The Liberty Battleship Rio Grande is commissioned. * 792AS - Liberty conducts a campaign against the Xenos in the Hudson System * UNK - The Boorman Treaty is signed, forbidding armed aggression between the major Houses and preventing their military forces from entering the territory of another House without their permission. This Treaty probably included a ban against basing battleships in the Independent Worlds. * UNK - The Eighty Years War is a large, long war that involves many space battles. Bretonia Hispania Kusari Liberty Rheinland The Nomad War Alien Artifacts Discovered Approximately one month prior to the destruction of Freeport 7, a Rheinland expidition in the Omicron systems discovered a planet with Alien Artifacts. However, these artifacts differed from ones discovered in the past because they were still active. Liberty Rogue Activity Peaks A few weeks prior to the destruction of Freeport 7, Liberty Rogue activity in the New York System, particularly along the Ft. Bush - Planet Pittsburgh trade lane, has increased significantly. The Kusari-Rheinland Dispute in the Border Worlds The Attack on Freeport 7 The Zoner station Freeport 7 was destroyed by unknown forces and without warning. The Freeport 7 Investigation The investigation to determine who or what destroyed Freeport 7. Destruction of the RNC Donau Rescue of the XT-19 Prison Ship Destruction of the Liberty Rogue Base vic. Pittsburgh The Liberty Artifact Ban Destruction of 3 Liberty Cruisers in Zone 21 The Capture of Sean Ashcroft The LSF Internal Crackdown A Traitor in the LSF? The Attack on Willard Research Station Post-History Category:History